High School Hell
by minuit-profondeur
Summary: After the incident at the prom Duncan thought his life would get better but what's this? Bullies, Drama, Love & An Assassin is out to terminate him and the entire Kaiju race. Great what else could go wrong?
1. Dragon Tamer, Part One

**Firebreather Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Firebreather characters they all belong to Cartoon Network Studios. However I do own all of my OC characters. **

Background information- The story currently takes place a month later from where the movie left off. During that time span Metfa has erased all witnesses minds who viewed the events taking place at prom. The only people left to remember the said events are Kenny & Isabel for unknown purposes.

"Buzzzz" The faint sound of a bell lit up the hallways of Terrence View High School. Within an instant a pack of student began to bust through the doors like a pack of wild animals storming through the jungle. "Aww man, have you guys noticed how evil Mr. Sorvino gets whenever he gives us a pop quiz. It's like he loves feeding off of kids fear, what it is up with that?"

"Duncan, you shouldn't worry so much about it. Besides he's nothing compared to the Kaiju that are on red alert." Isabel grinned with glee.

"Oh yeah well I would trust me I would rather face those ugly brutes than a teacher any day" Isabel and Duncan managed to reach for the cafeteria when a shriek wailed out from behind them. "Wait up you guys." Kenny was covered in sweat and his heavy breathing had him a loss for words"

"Geez Ken you don't look to good perhaps I might need to show you around the gym once in a while." Kenny just glared at the sardonic remark. "What a good one" he snorted. Isabel laughed up a storm from the banter between the two. "How about you ladies discuss this later okay?" She began walking ahead awaiting for them to follow. The trio headed for the lunch table placing their trays down slowly. "Well it looks like we know where the science lab gets their rats to dissect" Isabel retorted sticking a fork in the questionable ever so famous mystery meat.

"So Duncan….are you up for some mall action today or what?" Isabel stared at him eagerly awaiting a reply. "Sorry Isabel not today, I've got other plans" Duncans ears twitched at the sound of giggling from the distance. He turned his head gazing upon another table. It was her Jenna sitting there laughing and enjoying herself with her friends. Sure it was upsetting to Duncan by the fact that her memory had been erased by Metfa forgetting any recollection of the incident at prom one month ago.

"Duncan hello, anybody home in there?" Snapping out of his fixated trance he turned back around. "Oh sorry what were you saying again?" Isabel sighed "It was nothing"

_(Change of scene. Dark room)_

An irritating crackle of the telephone buzzed like a swarm of bees. "You are fully aware the mission, correct?" The voice was deep and haunting.

"Yes, I understand fully. I will not let you down." This voice was electronically altered with the use of voice manipulation software.

_(Change of scene. Back at school)_

"Alright take you seats class. I've got a very important announcement to make so try keeping up will ya" The students looked around in confusion upon hearing the command. "Uh, Blitz…we're in a gymnasium, where exactly do expect us to-"

"Just take your seats!" His voice bolted with an intense motion of fire, enough to wet the pants of any third grader. " We've got ourselves a transfer student who will be joining us today" Blitz stuck his hand out as is the main event of a circus was about to perform.

A raven haired male stepped through the gym doors. His skin was ivory with piercing chocolate brown eyes. "Why hello there everyone, my name is Malcolm Isaacs and it is a pleasure to meet you all" The thick sound of an accent rooted from his lips could be easily identified. It was English of some-sort.

"Now that you wimps have been acquainted with each other I want girls on the right and boys on the left. You're all running laps now!"

"Hello there mate it's nice to meet you" Malcolm extended his hand toward Troy Adams. Obviously he was expecting a death sentence just by even communicating with the school bully. Troy stared at hand and soon knocked him out the way as his gang of chuckling hyenas followed. "Don't mind him, Troy wins most likely to fail high school for the yearbook nominations anyway."

Malcolm smirked at the remark. "My names Duncan by the way, and this is Kenny" he said pointing to his shy friend beside him. Duncan had now extended his hand out for a shake. The mere mention of hearing Duncan's name made Malcolm's eyes widen. A smirked nevertheless but still remained his composure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Duncan" Malcolm began shaking his hand in gratitude. "Are you two ladies going to hold hands all day or are you going to run laps." Blitz was even louder before with screams of annoyance. The boys began to run their laps while still managing to converse with each other. "So where are you from Malcolm?" Duncan's athletic prowess allowed him be the top male sprinter in his class. However he shocked to see Malcolm being able to catch up with him.

"Me and my family moved here from Wales about two months ago. We are just now settling in I guess" Duncan noticed that Malcolm was the only student keeping up with on the laps. Looking back Kenny was still miles behind and everyone seemed to be a fair distance away. Without words he turned toward Malcolm declaring a challenge so to speak. Malcolm nodded his head and they were both off in moments.

Surely at any high school a coach would have his jay drop at the the rate these two were going but when a person like Duncan comes into the picture it really isn't that surprising at all. Yet again the new kid isn't like Duncan at all.

The two boys finished their set of 10 laps and were out of breath. "You did great mate, maybe next time you can keep up with me huh" Malcolm smirked as he headed off for the lockets. Trying to control his heavy breathing Duncan tried calming down but a burst of small flames escaped from his mouth.

_(Change of scene)_

"Duncan are you sure you can't come to the mall with me and Kenny?" Isabel was now standing outside grasping her bookbag for the bell had rung only moments ago to let students out for the day. "Sorry like I said I have other plans but I'll catch you guys tomorrow alright?" Isabel rolled her eyes and walked off. Duncan was now heading off toward the parking lot. Only one thing appeared to be on his mind and it's name was Jenna. _Tomorrow is the day I'll just casually go up to her and say hey Jenna you doing anything Friday? _"Yeah that sounds about right" he mumbled to himself.

After becoming lost in his thoughts Duncans body made impact with another causing his body to fling on the ground. "Oh sorry about that...Duncan I didn't see you there" It was Malcolm that he had walked into. Sticking his hand out as assistance he helped pull Duncans body up.

"Are you headed home?" Malcolm questioned with enthusiasm. "Oh uh...actually I have a part time job at the marked and I am heading there now so I gotta jet but I'll see you tomorrow" Without a chance to respond Duncan was off. Walking away Malcolms foot stepped on something. Bending down to pick it up he noticed it Duncans student ID card. Grinning eerily he placed the card in his pocket and walked away with a grin on his face.

**A/N- R&R please. Constructive criticism is always needed for improvement on developing the story and plot line.**


	2. Dragon Tamer, Part Two

**Firebreather Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Firebreather characters they all belong to Cartoon Network Studios. However I do own all of my OC characters.**

"There you are kid, what took you so long?" Duncan was now in the abandoned parking lot with Blitz whom was standing round a bunch of broke-down buses. "Come on let's just get this done already" replied an irritated Duncan.

Blitz turned around and placed his thumb on the sliding door on of the buses. The panel opened and they both entered. With a flew flashing lights the roof of the bus opened up and a silver jet shot out. The Jet was in scripted with writing at the sides reading the S.S Margaret. It soared through the air moving at a past well over 110 miles per hour. "So I heard you failed you Spanish test today." Blitz laughed. His laughter was more terrifying than his yelling.

"Hey-how did you find out about that?" questioned the confused teen. "I told you, I'm your guardian angel. I know everything that goes on." Duncan's face became baffled by his "Gym Teachers" jokes while steering the jet.

They both made their way over the desert region in a remote location. The cliché looked like something out of a secret agent film. I believe the title was James Bond or something similar. A landing platform could be seen from the horizon on top of the mountain formation. The jet soon began descending.

_(Change of scene)_

"Faster...You got to think with your feet kid." There must be a reason why Blitz was chosen to become a gym teacher at Terrence View High. This had to be it. Duncan was now dodging a series of boulder being hurled at him. "Come on give me a break Blitz." sighed Duncan. Blitz aggravation reached surface when he broke his clipboard in frustration. Duncan's heavy breathing began getting worse than before.

Looking up everything began to become blurry for him. The boulder now heading toward him looked like it was accompanied by two brothers.

"WATCH OUT"

Without a moment of movement the boulder had been now split into two. Scales were now appearing on Duncan's body and his eyes had become as yellow as the sun. "Now we are talking...Switch him to level 10." Motioning his hand to a scientist he moved over and began pressing a button raising the number level from 2 to 10.

Blitz quickly moved out of the training facility, locking the doors behind him. "Let's see how he does now." The demeanor in his voice has now changed, it more arrogant than before.

Lasers started popping out of the ceilings and ground and began aiming toward Duncan. Without hesitation the lasers fired. In less than a second an explosion was already set off. Debris and smoke had filled the air of the training room. After moments of cleared air Duncan was safely on the other side of the room. The next laser caught glimpse of him and shot again. Duncan's swift movements dodged the blast with a back flip. After landing his dismount surprise fire from behind made impact with him.

Duncan's body skidded across the floor. He managed to get up wearily, he had a few cuts and bruises running from his back to his legs. Touching his body he felt the pain surge through him. He couldn't stop now though.

Looking up he charged for the lasers trying to ignore every bolt of pain with every step he took. With a few dodges and jumps he got close enough for range.

_SLASH._

The lasers were now split into two. Duncan's nails were harder and stronger; they resembled claws of a Kaiju. "Come on Blitz you're getting softer" His voice was more menacing and deep now.

Just then a whistling sound filled the air. Turning around Duncan's eyes widened to the sight of a giant missile ascending from the ground. "Fire" Blitz voiced echoed from outside of the training facility. Hesitating for a few moments Duncan's mouth dropped.

"Awww come on..." He quickly got to his feet and leaped straight into the air. Duncan managed to do a turn flip above the missile and landing on top of it, he soon moved his way up the side of the missile like a ninja. The movements were quick and decisive. Running up to the tip of the missile he did another leap in the air with a turning back flip.

While midway up he opened his mouth and exhaled a tornado of fire at the missile. The explosion was intense luckily enough the training room was specifically designed to withstand certain situations such as this.

After a few minutes of room clearing up from the smoke the entrance door opened. Blitz walked out clapping his hands, "Impressive Duncan, even better than last time if I do say so myself."

Duncan's cloth had been ripped and burnt to a crisp. The only thing that managed to last without too much damage were his pants. "I told you man, I am a firebreathing machine" Duncan started jumping around kicking the air trying to mimic his moves from earlier.

"Yeah, yeah…Lets just see you try to pull that off the next time we get another fucking monster in town." Duncan rolled his eyes at the remark. "We should probably get you home now. Your mother must be worried sick, next thing you know she will probably hollering on the phone for you." The phone began to ring. Blitz turned toward Duncan laughing. "See, what I told you."

_(Change of scene)_

Malcolm was lying on his bed fidgeting around in his pocket trying to pull something out. Just then the phone began to ring. Picking it up he answered "Hello? Yes...Everything is going according to plan. I will not let you down **Master**." After hanging up the phone he pulled out the Duncan's ID card from earlier on in the day and began staring at it.

"Duncan Rosenblatt, it appears you're on my list mate."

**A/N- This chapter isn't that great I am aware. Please forgive me if the whole training sequence is too hard to understand. I tried writing it the best way possible. This is the first time I am writing action so please bear with me. **


	3. The Dragon, The Ninja & The Wardrobe

**Firebreather Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Firebreather characters they all belong to Cartoon Network Studios. However I do own all of my OC characters.**

"Alright now class I want you to listen up and listen up good. As chaperone of this retreat you must abide by all rules that I command." Blitz standing in the center of the moving charter bus demanded all eyes on him. Although it appeared no one seemed to be interested in whatever he had to say.

"So where exactly are we going mate?" Malcolm questioned his classmate.

"It's the annual school Ski resort trip. Every year our class takes a trip up the mountain for a chance to relax by snowboarding, hot tubing and going on the lifts" cheered Isabel.

Duncan and Malcolm both sitting in the row behind Isabel and Kenny glanced at each other.

"That's right; this is both you guy's first year here. Well don't worry Kenny and I will show you the ropes of the mountain" Kenny quickly shot his eyes at Isabel in fear.

"Izzy you know I hate this trip" he retorted with anger. Isabel simply shrugged and opened up her magazine **Monster's Around Us. **

Duncan and Malcolm began laughing in amusement of their two friends. "H-Hey guys it isn't funny" Kenny tried to calm them down.

After hours on end of traveling the school bus finally managed to pull up to the beautiful lodge surrounding glistening white snow. All the kids cheered and awed with amazement over its beauty. All the students began proceeding off the bus.

"Now that you have gotten a taste of the rules there is just a few more things you gotta listen up for" Blitz seemed to be enjoying the position of power for he was basking it in.

"You all must be up tomorrow bright and early at 6 for our power outing and cave viewing. I suggest you grannies where something appropriate we don't want anyone freezing to death." He stared around looking at all the student's faces but locked on to Duncan's eyes the most.

"As of today though I guess you can do whatever you want. But if I so much as see any trouble you're going to be running laps in your underwear, **GOT IT?**" a unison of understanding roared from all the students. It appears as though they did get the message indeed.

Each one of the kids picked walked into the great hall in the lodge and were astonished by the Victorian style design. Upon the wall listed the room assignments for all students. The boys had their rooms downstairs while the girls rooming were upstairs.

Duncan made is pals made their way over to the giant parchment sheet. The names for room 116 read as Duncan Rosenblatt, Kenny Rogers, Malcolm Isaacs and…Troy Adams. A thud could be heard across the room. It was Troy.

"What the fuck? I am paired up with freak boy, trailer park and new kid" he pounded the wall in anger.

Kenny turned to his two pals and whimpered. This certainly was not a moment of triumph for them at all. "Well great, we are stuck with the king of Neanderthal" howled Malcolm. The three broke out in laughter loud enough for Troy to hear.

"You fags got a problem?" Troy stormed up to the three of them. Kenny backed up scared while Malcolm stepped up. They were both eye to eye. Duncan however pulled Malcolm back.

"Not really worth it dude. Let's just get to our room, unpack and get out of this lodge, Alright." Malcolm turned his back to Troy "Sure thing mate" the three of them headed up to room 116.

"You both are insane" Kenny hashed at them. Duncan and Malcolm just shrugged. The bedroom was fairly large with two bunk beds on opposite sides of each other. Also in the room was a bathroom complete with a shower next to the entrance door, a plasma screen on the television stand and a screen door compete with a very own deck outside.

"Pretty swanky digs" Duncan whistled. The boys finished unpacking their clothes into the closets and drawers. "Alright how about we get started on some boarding?" Duncan turned to his two friends.

Malcolm shook his head "Sorry I have got to finish up a few things but you two go on ahead" Duncan turned to Kenny grinning. "Guess that just leaves you and me Ken, come on. We will pick up Isabel on the way out" The two of them headed out of the door.

_(Change of Scene, Ski Lifts)_

Duncan having his snowboard and Isabel next to him with her Skis prepared to drop. "Are you ready Dragon Boy?" Duncan nodded with excitement and within and instance both of them jumped off. The adrenaline was intense with both of them surfing the snow.

Isabel was in the lead with her quick turns but Duncan was on her tail picking up speed. "Better watch out Izzy I am coming for you" called out Duncan from behind. Kenny sitting from the sidelines watched his friends showcase their talents out in the snow.

Using as much force as he could Duncan leap into the air with his snowboard and sailed across the sky overhead Isabel. Landing down he was now in front passing down and making it to the finish line.

"No fair Rosenblatt that is what I call cheating" screeched Isabel pulling up on her skis. "Hey you snooze you lose." Duncan boasted.

"Jenna hurry up" Duncan quickly turned his head seeing the girl of his dreams standing there in the snow with a pink overcoat and brown snow boots. "Duncan we are all going on the hike later on tonight and I was wondering if you would want to be my partne-" before Isabel could finish Duncan had shot off.

"Izzy would you want to be my partner?" she turned around to see Kenny breathing hastily after running down the mountain to catch up. Disappointed at her choice option Isabel simply sighed "Yeah sure thing Ken."

_(Change of Scene, Jenna)_

"Jenna wait up" The strawberry blonde turned around to see Duncan chasing after her. "Can I help you?" she asked confused.

"Well I just happened to be in the neighborhood and was wondering if maybe…I don't know…Perhaps you would want to be my partner for the hike tonight" Duncan's face had turned red from blushing. "Oh well um this is weird but uh-I am sorry but I already have a partner" said Jenna.

Duncan began clenching his fist out of anger. "Oh well yeah that's fine I guess I'll see you then." He nodded and walked back off to catch up with Isabel and Kenny.

_(Change of Scene, Lodge Room)_

"Yes tonight I will carry out phase one sir…Understood, I will not fail you master" Malcolm hanged up his cellphone and opened up his bookbag pulling out a sharp silver dagger. "Lights out Duncan Rosenblatt"

**A/N- R&R is always appreciated. I would like to take the time for apologizing about the time period it has taken to update. Don't worry there will be more chapters that I am working on. Since it is summer I have a lot more time on my hands. **


End file.
